Pequeño trabajo
by blueros
Summary: Ante un Okuyasu deprimido por la muerte de su hermano Keicho, Tonio, el cocinero del restaurant italiano, le propone trabajar por un día en un festín para el aniversario de una empresa bancaria en Morioh. Hasta ahí todo normal…


Han pasado unos días desde que Josuke y sus compañeros lograron derrotar al asesino de Keicho Nijimura, Akira Otoishi, quien además es el dueño del stand Red Hot Chili Pepper. Eso supondría un alivio y una venganza consumada para Okuyasu. El problema es que, a pesar que se hizo justicia y Akira está en la cárcel, esto no es suficiente para calmar el dolor por la muerte de Keicho.

Okuyasu se veía relativamente bien cuando se juntaba con Josuke y Koichi. Pero el panorama cambiaba drásticamente cuando llegaba a su hogar. Se notaba la ausencia de Keicho. Siempre pensaba en las circunstancias en que murió el hermano mayor de los Nijimura. Okuyasu siempre reflexiona: "Keicho andaba en malos pasos y tarde o temprano le iba a pasar algo muy terrible para él". El problema es que, a pesar de lo rebelde que fue Keicho, el hermano mayor de los Nijimura era más que un _Aniki_ …

Desde pequeños, Okuyasu y Keicho sabían que eran medios hermanos. Lo "sabían" ya que sus rasgos físicos no eran muy similares. Nunca han logrado comprobarlo a través de un examen de ADN; pero era demasiado obvio todo este asunto. Ellos supieron, a través de conversaciones privadas de teléfono, que su mamá tenía un amante y que nunca amó a su esposo. Solo le interesaba el tema económico y por ende nunca se divorció de él. A pesar de eso, Keicho siempre quiso a su hermano Okuyasu, e incluso se hizo cargo de él, cuando su padre perdió la cordura y se deformó por el implante de las células de DIO.

Vivir la adolescencia sin padres no era fácil. Es por eso que los hermanos Nijimura aprendieron a crecer, peleando contra los matones que había en Morioh. Ellos aprendieron a la mala que, si no demuestras una actitud agresiva, nadie los iba a pisotear. O eso era el estilo de vida que ellos tenían.

Durante la infancia, Okuyasu sufre de trastorno del aprendizaje, lo cual le costaba mucho aprender en clases y tener calificaciones regulares. Por lo mismo, Keicho parece más inteligente que Okuyasu. Aparte, el hermano mayor mostraba una imagen de responsabilidad y sabiduría, por lo cual Okuyasu siempre recurría a Keicho para tomar decisiones. Pero desde la muerte de Keicho, ya no contaba con esa imagen que le inspiraba madurez. Igual era paradójico esa mentalidad, ya que Okuyasu admite que su hermano mayor estaba lejos de ser responsable, sobre todo cuando portaba el arco y la flecha, transformando a delincuentes en potenciales asesinos, con stands poderosos. Independiente de los errores de su hermano, Okuyasu se la pasaba llorando en su cuarto, invocando a su stand The Hand para que lo consolara. Josuke y Koichi no tenían ni idea de la vulnerabilidad emocional de Okuyasu, ya que cada vez que iban al colegio, siempre veían a Nijimura relativamente bien.

Luego de la derrota de Akira Otoishi, la nueva rutina de Okuyasu Nijimura era visitar el restaurant italiano de Tonio Trussardi. Además que su comida es muy exquisita, el stand del cocinero, Pearl Jam, tenía efectos positivos en el cuerpo de chico, lo cual ayudaba con sus dolencias físicas, y algo le aliviaba sus penas. Viendo que Okuyasu era cliente frecuente del restaurant, sobre todo cuando la clientela era muy baja en ciertos días, Tonio se daba el tiempo de dejar su cocina y sentarse al lado del joven Nijimura. En la mesa aprovecha de traer un vino tinto y una pasta con salsa a base de tomate.

¿Cómo has estado estos últimos días Okuyasu? —pregunta Tonio con su particular acento italiano.

—Creo que he estado un poco mejor. No te niego que tu comida me ha hecho muy bien, pero…—El joven estudiante duda en seguir hablando.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que te molesta de mi comida? ¿Algo sabe mal? —El italiano mira con una cara de preocupación

¡No es eso! —Okuyasu grita con mucha energía y preocupación. Por suerte solo estaban los dos en el restaurant.

Es aquí donde Tonio le toma la mano al joven Nijimura y le dice:

—No me gustaría hacerte enojar o llorar. Pero… ¿Tu problema es que aún te acuerdas de tu hermano?

Esos dichos han sacado unas lágrimas a Okuyasu. Lo peor de todo es que no podía seguir hablando. Viendo lo sensible en el que estaba, el cocinero italiano le pasa su comida y lo comparte con Okuyasu:

—Toma de mi comida y del vino. Espero que con esto te sientas un poco mejor.

Aún con sus lágrimas, Okuyasu le dice —No era necesario que hicieras eso por mí. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

Tonio le pasa unos pañuelos al menor de los Nijimura para que se seque las lágrimas y las mucosidades. Cuando se le pasó la pena y había terminado de comer, Okuyasu le dice a Tonio:

—Muchas gracias, no sabría cómo compensar con todo lo que me hiciste.

—No es nada. No me gusta ver la gente sufrir y siento que mi cocina algo puede ayudar a las personas. —Eso decía el italiano, mientras uno de los pequeños stands que conformaban Pearl Jam rondaba por ahí.

Okuyasu Nijimura le pide a Tonio que no le cuente a Josuke ni a nadie sobre su lado sensible. Temía que sus amigos se rieran de él por su lado emotivo. Y no es menor, considerando que Higashikata y Nijimura se hacen bromas muy pesadas entre ellos.

—No lo voy hacer. Te lo prometo.

Mientras que Okuyasu estaba haciendo los preparativos para dejar el restaurant y volver a casa, Tonio le toma la mano y dice:

—Todavía no te vallas, porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

La petición dejó con las mejillas muy rojas a Nijimura y lo puso muy nervioso.

— ¿Qué quieres me mí? —Okuyasu hacía unas expresiones muy raras con su rostro.

—La verdad es que necesito una persona que sea mi ayudante para un banquete. Una empresa bancaría decidió celebrar su aniversario arrendando este local y hacer un enorme festín. Podría contratar a gente capacitada. Pero estoy acostumbrado a cocinar rápido con mi stand, y sería incomodo contratar a alguien que no sepa de esto. Por eso prefiero que tú seas mi ayudante.

La idea dejó paralizado para el pobre Okuyasu. De ahí respiró profundamente y pregunta:

—Si esto es un trabajo, debería haber un pago ¿no? Entonces ¿cuál es la recompensa?

Tonio simplemente sonríe y le dice:

—Es una sorpresa

— ¿Cómo que una sorpresa? —Okuyasu lo pregunta con mucha indignación. — ¡No puedo hacer un trabajo que no exista un salario decente! —Nijimura se enoja mucho con Tonio.

—Tranquilo. La forma de pago será en forma de efectivo y…de otras formas más. —Tonio intenta calmar al chico.

Con esos últimos dichos de Okuyasu, lo único que hizo fue tener una mente de alcantarilla, pensando cochinadas. Pero el italiano era tan amable con él, pero quiso evitar ese tipo de pensamiento.

Faltaba un día para que llegara el banquete empresarial en el restaurant italiano. Tonio le pidió a Okuyasu que viniera ese instante, para darle las indicaciones más importantes.

La tarea no era difícil. Simplemente había que cambiar la posición de las mesas, de tal forma que quedara en una suerte de buffet libre, donde las personas podían tomar sus platos y comer libremente.

Durante el banquete, Okuyasu debía contar con un uniforme especial "de ayudante de cocina", para que la gente lo identificara como alguien del restaurante. De esa forma, era más fácil que las personas le pidiera ayuda a Okuyasu, y este último le diera las indicaciones básicas para los invitados. Y si había algún problema, utilizarían "la comunicación vía stand". Con las instrucciones generales ya dadas, Tonio hace un consejo muy severo para Okuyasu, el cual deja a este último descolocado:

—No te comas la comida del buffet. Si tienes hambre, por mientras come las frutas disponibles en la cocina.

Con un silencio incomodo que duró unos segundos, Okuyasu afirma:

—Si tú lo dices, te haré caso. Además, ya tendré muchos días que podré comer comida italiana—El chico Nijimura decía eso, como saboreando la comida italiana en su mente.

Para que todo fuese un poco más fácil, Tonio decidió que Okuyasu se quedara a dormir a su casa. Es conveniente aclarar que el restaurant y el hogar del italiano son parte de una misma casona. Al ser un lugar grande, tenía la posibilidad de dejar a Okuyasu en una pieza, con un pijama prestado y unas frazadas. Nijimura tenía un cuarto propio y nadie debería molestarlo.

Llegó la hora de dormir para Okuyasu. Cuando se pone bajo las frazadas, se siente el olor a limpio de las sabanas. Eso lo dejó más tranquilo y lo ayudó a descansar.

Llegó el día D. Los invitados llegaban a partir de las seis de la tarde y había que preparar comida para 150 personas. En esa primera instancia, Tonio cocinada a todo ritmo, mientras que Okuyasu le ayudaba a traer los ingredientes. Estaban desde el mediodía preparando distintos platos clásicos de la comida italiana: pastas _, Saltimbocca, Ribollita, Lasaña, Osso buco alla Milanese_ y otros.

Terminando la comida, lo que estaba pendiente era distribuir los platos para cada mesa y las fuentes para las distintas mesas destinadas para el buffet. Okuyasu le daba miedo esa tarea, ya que suele ser muy torpe con las cosas delicadas. Pero Tonio solidarizaba con su compañero y lograron que todos los platos estuvieran en su lugar. Quedaba una hora y media y ese fue tiempo clave para que Okuyasu y Tonio se tomaran una ducha rápida y vestir sus uniformes de cocina lo más formar posible. Nijimura aún no podía creer que, en tan poco tiempo, lograron muchas cosas para el evento.

El reloj marcaba las 17:45 pm y estaban llegando los invitados. Entraban varias mujeres de mediana edad con sus mejores atuendos, acompañados de sus compañeros y/o esposos. En el lugar no había niños pequeños. Con suerte uno de otro joven.

Okuyasu, quien estaba cerca de la entrada del restaurant, ayudaba a los invitados a resolver sus dudas. De vez en cuando salía Tonio preguntando a la gente en la mesa como estaba la comida. La opinión más popular dentro del restaurant era el siguiente: el banquete estaba exquisito y el restaurant ofrecía bastante calidad y delicadeza, para ser algo tan simple dentro de Morioh.

Una de las cosas que temía Okuyasu era meter la pata en grande durante este evento. Más aún que Tonio estaba confiando demasiadas cosas en él. Eso lo hacía estar un poco nervioso dentro del restaurant.

Pasaban los minutos y todo marchaba bien. Pero esa calma se interrumpe cuando Okuyasu se encontraba cerca de la mesa del buffet, y choca con una señora que llevaba un plato con comida. El choque hizo que el plato se callera al suelo, con comida incluida. Lo peor de todo es que la señora quien se topó con Nijimura era una mujer adinerada, que estaba dispuesta a hacer un enorme escándalo por el más mínimo detalle. Es aquí donde empiezan los insultos.

—Tú no eres digno de este restaurant. Este lugar merece algo mejor y tú le haces bajar la calidad—decía la señora indignada. Eso hizo enojar a Okuyasu, habiendo una enorme discusión, donde todos los invitados se quedaron escuchando el griterío y mirando el escándalo. Es aquí donde Tonio interviene personalmente.

—Señora. Mil disculpas lo que hizo mi ayudante. Entiendo su enojo y reconocemos el error. —La actitud carismática de Tonio, su cara angelical y su voz cálida ha hecho que la señora mágicamente se calmara. El italiano pensó que por el accidente, debería indemnizar a la mujer. Pero eso no pasó, por suerte, y el tema no pasó a mayores.

Para el pobre Okuyasu, a pesar que estaba solucionado el accidente con la señora, se sentía muy mal. Además, tenía mucha culpa, ya que Tonio depositó mucha confianza en él para guiar el evento.

Es así como pasa rápidamente las horas y termina la jornada, que para Okuyasu, era una mierda. Lo único que quería Okuyasu era olvidarse del asunto y dormir. Cuando llega al cuarto donde estaba durmiendo la noche anterior, se da cuenta que había un montón de bombones de chocolates artesanales.

— ¿Acaso son para mí? —pensó el chico. —Con muchas ganas, come todos los dulces que había encima del velador. Juzgando por la actitud de Tonio, no era de extrañarse que él uso su stand, Pearl Jam, para que los dulces le mejoraran el ánimo y no se sintiera tan estresado. Además le ayudaron a conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, cuando Okuyasu despierta, se encuentra un chico rubio al lado suyo y se percata que estaba el italiano muy cerca de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? — a Nijimura se le veía las mejillas muy rojas y estaba muy sorprendido.

Con su acento tan especial, Tonio le dice a Okuyasu:

—Quería pagarte un adelanto…— Sin permiso, el rubio le da un beso muy apasionado a Nijimura, que duró un buen rato. Luego, cuando querían respirar, al separarse había un pequeño hilo de baba en sus labios. Tonio es quien se encarga de sacarle la ropa a Nijimura. Este último aún no puede creer con lo que está pasando. Cuando llega la instancia para bajar la ropa interior, lo hace lentamente, para disfrutar la primera vez de ver el miembro de Okuyasu. Con la mano derecha, Tonio toma el pene de Nijimura y pregunta:

— ¿Cuántas veces te masturbas?

—Eh…—la pregunta lo descolocó a Okuyasu. Es cierto que se masturba gracias a las revistas porno que encontraba por ahí. Pero desde que murió Keicho, lo que menos ha hecho es masturbarse.

¿Estás bien?... ¿Te he ofendido con la pregunta? —el rubio lo mira preocupado.

—No…solamente que no me acuerdo la frecuenta con la que me masturbaba— Okuyasu decía estos dichos con mucha vergüenza.

Mientras hablaban, de a poco la mano de Tonio hacía su trabajo de estimular el miembro de su pareja. Lo hacía despacio para comenzar. Y de a poco salía un líquido viscoso pero transparente; era las primeras gotas de preseminal de Nijimura.

Okuyasu quería participar en este juego sexual, por lo cual baja el pantalón de pijama de Tonio. Ahí nota un enorme miembro erecto. Se emocionó tanto con eso, que comenzó a masturbar al rubio de manera brusca:

—Okuyasu, hazlo más despacio. Me estás haciendo doler…

—Perdón…no era mi intención. — El tono de voz notaba lo culpable que se sentía Nijimura.

Tonio abre en el velador una crema que suele usarse en cocina para sazonar, pero que lo quería probar en el sexo.

¿Alguna vez has hecho esto con alguien que no sea yo?

—Eh…no — Okuyasu admite que es muy inexperto en el tema sexual.

Mientras conversaban, Tonio comienza a agregar la crema al pene de su pareja. Luego, acerca su miembro, de tal forma que ambos penes queden pegados y sientan la viscosidad de la crema, haciendo que Tonio pudiera masajear ambos miembros.

¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunta el rubio.

Okuyasu tenía su cara muy roja, disfrutando de la masturbación:

—Nunca había sentido algo similar antes. Me siento muy bien…

Estuvieron mucho rato masajeando sus miembros. Hasta que hubo un momento en que Tonio acomoda a Okuyasu, de tal forma que el rubio quedara encima y Nijimura abajo. Desde esa posición, quería ser penetrado. Simplemente llenó de crema a la entrepierna de Nijimura, tomar su falo y comienza a entrar la punta en su ano. Y todo eso lo hace sin consultar a Okuyasu. Aún así, este último no le incomodaba las cosas que quería hacer el cocinero italiano.

Introducirse el falo de su pareja era un proceso muy lento. Cuando se sintió "lleno", Tonio mantiene la penetración en esa posición. Okuyasu estaba tentado en mover su pelvis y empezar a aumentar el ritmo del sexo. Pero viendo la expresión de su Tonio, prefirió esperar y que sea él quien decida el momento para continuar.

Tonio movía su pelvis lentamente, arriba y abajo. Así comenzaba la penetración per se entre ambos chicos. Okuyasu sentía lo apretado que estaba el interior de Tonio; era una experiencia única e inigualable. Y se lo estaba dando el mismísimo cocinero que tanto apreciaba. De un movimientos pélvicos bastantes suaves, pasan a ser embestidas muy fuertes. Hubo un momento en que Okuyasu toma la iniciativa, cambiando de posición, dejando a Tonio debajo de él. Y de ahí continuaba penetrándolo y observando su rostro sensual lleno de sudor.

Las embestidas y los gemidos continuaban. De ahí Tonio sentía que su interior se sentía muy cálido, ya que se Nijimura se había corrido y lo estaba llenando de su liquido blanco y viscoso. Sin soltar la penetración, Tonio se masturba bruscamente, para llegar al orgasmo. Es así como aparece un chorro de semen que ensucia la parte del abdomen del italiano. Okuyasu se queda observando y acaricia el abdomen de su pareja, aún con el semen estando ahí. Luego, con el líquido que quedó en su mano derecha, prueba un poco del néctar de Tonio.

Los chicos se acomodan, de tal forma que quedan uno al lado del otro dentro de la cama. Aprovecharon de abrazarse con la piel muy cerca, sin ropa que los interfiera. Y así durmieron los dos.

Llega la tarde y estaba solo Okuyasu en la cama. Nota que hay ruido en la cocina del restaurant. Se ducha y se viste rápidamente, para poder encontrarse de nuevo con su cocinero favorito.

¿Qué te pareció esta mañana? —El italiano preguntaba con una cara de picardía.

Okuyasu respira hondo y saca su lado más valiente diciendo:

—Ha sido lo mejor que he pasado en mi vida.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el italiano se alegra de escuchar eso. De ahí le sirve el almuerzo a Nijimura.

Pasó una semana del evento dentro del restaurant italiano. Okuyasu fue al banco a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo. Fue a un mini-market donde tenían cajero automático. Quería verificar cuánto dinero tenía en su cuenta de ahorro. Pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, con cara de sorpresa, al darse cuenta que en el saldo de su cuenta abarcaba más de 200 mil yenes. Creía que el pago de Tonio era solamente el sexo, y una módica suma de dinero. Pero nunca creyó que Tonio fuese capaz de pagar tanto. Empezó a hacer un enorme griterío de celebración, mientras las personas alrededor de él miraban con cara de extrañados.


End file.
